


The Cat Onesie

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [75]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Thomas Sanders, Gen, Laundry, M/M, Multi, Thomas Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Thomas tried to get Patton to give him his laundry or at least give Thomas his cat onesie, but Patton is stubbornly resistant. But Thomas has to eventually convince him, lest they stay on wither side of Patton’s bedroom door for all eternity.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Cat Onesie

“Come on, it’s laundry day! I need your dirty clothes so I can wash them and _then_ you can wear them again.” 

“No.” 

Thomas huffed as he pressed his face to the door in frustration. In his arms was another basket of clothes as well as another at his feet. His voice had been upbeat and positive, but through the door Patton’s had been clipped and pouty. Thomas just wanted the clothes for a little while. Why was this so difficult?

“Patton. I know you like that cat onesie, but I have to wash it. Please!” Thomas pleaded, but by the sounds of Patton jumping onto his bed, Thomas was going to get nowhere fast like this.

“No.” Again, Patton’s voice was pouty and unapologetically defiant. 

Soon, Thomas was going to reach his limit.

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut against the door one last time as he let the defeat slip into his voice. “Patton. You’ll get it stinky and dirty if you keep wearing it over and over again. Do you want that to happen to the onesie?”

He held out hope that the addition that if Patton continued to wear the onesie he would dirty it up would convince Patton. That was only built up when Patton remained silent and Thomas heard the distinct sound of the bed creaking within.

But.

“I don’t want you to wash it. It’s mine and it’s perfect and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Thomas nearly banged his fist on the door in pure frustration at Patton’s stubborn refusal, but instead he gazed up at his hand millimeters from the door and bit his lip. He took a deep breath in before he finally spoke.

“ **Patton, give me the cat onesie, it has to be washed sometime.** ”

With an inhuman glow, Thomas’s eyes sparkled as he stared at the door purposefully. Suddenly things that may have been overlooked before about Thomas started to creep slowly into sight. His face was all at once too angular to be naturally possible and the way his feet made very little sound even as he scuffed the carpet under his feet made it more and more obvious something wasn’t entirely human about him.

Thomas winced as he heard a set of two feet hit the bedroom floor. The sound of Patton’s footfalls was measured and consistent, and there was no sign of stomping or any of the petulant emotions Patton had been displaying moments earlier. One would think Patton would have taken the opportunity to express his emotion after making clear he was not okay with departing from his beloved onesie.

But instead, Patton calmly opened the door; his expression was unsettlingly neutral as he came into view from inside the room.

Patton was wearing the onesie, which was probably part of the reason he didn’t want to give it up. But when he opened the door, Patton immediately started to unzip the onesie. 

It wasn’t until the zipper was halfway down Patton’s body that Thomas’s eyes widened in shock and he covered his eyes hastily. He heard Patton zip the onesie the rest of the way down and then something was deposited in his outstretched hand.

The onesie.

Thomas uncovered his eyes slightly to see Patton standing there a moment with just a pair of underwear, which he quickly made sure to block out Patton’s lower half with his hand.

“You’re not wearing clothes under your onesie?”

Patton’s face snapped out of it’s neutral expression and he looked down in confusion in response.

“Oh, how? How did you get my ones-”

Thomas’s shoulder was suddenly gripped by a hand, making his jump.

“Y’all trying to drum up some sexual feelings here? Or are you just some QPPs having some non sexual fun?” Remus's voice snapped both of them out of their eye contact and Patton hid his lower body behind the door hastily.

Thomas would have blushed, but he was hit with exactly what he had just done and-

“Um… I don’t know how or why I did that, but Thomas was trying to get my onesie and- I don’t remember why i gave it to you.”

Thomas played the part, turning back to Patton. “You don’t remember? You just opened the door and started to take it off and I had to-”

Patton’s eyes narrowed, “Wait, I vaguely remember you- You used name magic on me!”

Thomas stumbled back, struck by Patton’s ease of saying that as well as Remus’s lack of reaction to Patton’s words.

“Wait, you… you know I’m fae? How? But I’ve never told you that before. I… thought I was hiding it well. I didn’t want you to judge me by what I am.”

Patton smiled, and it wasn’t detracted by the fact half his body was still behind the door. “Oh, we’ve known since the beginning mostly. I thought the hints we were giving were obvious. I suppose they weren’t if you never realized. As for judging you? We could never.”

“Yeah, we could never judge you our precious QPP,” Remus cut in, hand coming up to cradle Thomas’s cheek tenderly, smiling when Thomas jumped in surprise at the touch. “You’re our partner, nothing about you not being human will ever take that away from us.

Remus wiped away a stray tear that fell from Thomas’s eye before Thomas surged forward into Remus, hugging him fiercely.

“Thank you. _Both_ of you.”

“Your welcome Thomas.”

“Our QPP.” 


End file.
